godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akana Yashiro
Akana Yashiro Was known as a female member of G-Force from the 2001 Godzilla vs. Megagurius. She was known to be Rivera's major Assassin after the tragic death of her commanding Officer in 2001, while Rivera was tryin to obtain Radiation. Design Her designs as a human were already created by the Toho Co Corporation during the 2001 Millennium Era at the time of Godzilla. Akana however received a new design during the fall of 2012, when 2091riveraisrael, creator of the Godzilla Team R & I Series decided to transform the ruthless women into a Pony. She was designed to be a dark red Pegasus with short ears, a Tee Pony shirt on, she was known to still act humanly despite being in Equestria which explained of her still wearing clothes, even though a large bulk of the female ponies don't wear anything at all except for Rarity. She was known to have the powers of Fire, as well as a dark Red Mane, with a Dark Blue center. Personality Akana was known to be short tempered with huge anger issues. Despite being a female she was feared by the males of Japan during the years after her commanding Officers death, vowing to get revenge on Rivera for killing in 2001. Akana however did obtain a soft side, for some of the children of Japan and attends to act motherly towards Jard an abandoned Colt that she found in Equestria before the events of Hottest Side of the Rainbow. She hates Rivera so much that she even went through Jurassic measures just to kill him, even going as far as to attacking him in his own city of Manhattan back in 2031. Godzilla Team R & I Series Hottest Side Of The Rainbow Akana is scheduled by 2091riveraisrael to be the main antagonist of New Godzilla Team's first official movie hottest side of the rainbow. She is known to be the one responsible for turning Rainbow Dash against Rivera, and bringing about the Restart of the Rainbow Factory Having to lose her commanding officer in 1999 by the hands of Rivera, while searching for Radiation in Tokyo at the time, she developed strong hatred for the Millennium Godzilla. With many failed attempts to destroy him from 1999 to 2003, she finally devised a plan In 2032, where she took control of Kiryu and attacked Manhattan drawin Rivera out almost destroying him until Israel arrived and interfered. After being outnumbered by the younger 90's Kauji Akana fled New York With Rivera and crashed into the sea, where the people of G-Force pronounced her to be KIA. The causes of her death were unknown, but Rivera was known to survive but was beaten back while rampaging Tokyo by Kiryu. Akana however reached Equestria in 2039, from an unknown source revealing to every one that she was alive, and stronger than ever. She befriend Rainbow Dash, and later found out that Rivera was in Equestria, allowing her to finally complete her revenge against him for the loss of her commanding officer. Keeping a low profile, the Japanese Pegasus, instead decides to have Rainbow Dash, destroy Rivera instead, by creating a new form of dark red Potion, in which transformed Rainbow Dash back into the Rainbow Factory Psycho that she used to be until Celestia removed the spell, bringing her back to normal that day. After weeks Rivera' suffering caught her interest and decided to unleash final kill on him. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Monster Villains